


Clemencia (Justica)

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Freeform, I REALLY didn't want to offend anyone by changing names, M/M, Santa Muerte, Slash, This isn't set anywhere specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He falls into her less out of desperation for freedom than out of desperation for hope (she makes the two the same, in the end).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clemencia (Justica)

**Author's Note:**

> I filled my own Kinkmeme prompt dealing with Santa Muerte and Valjean. Technically, both prisoners and policemen have been known to worship her, so this resulted. She is mercy AND justice in one, and I couldn't resist.

He falls into her less out of desperation for freedom than out of desperation for hope ( _she makes the two the same, in the end_ ).  
  
 _Señora Blanca._  
  
She is the one the inmates never question, never doubt.  She may receive their cries, but she is never their cause.  
  
*************  
  
He listens to the priests who come every week, who beg them to denounce her, to find the True Lord and Savior and atone for what desperation wrought.  To worship death, they say ( _Holy Death_ ), is to sin.  
  
Back in his cell, he can feel her shroud him with love and anger.  
  
*************  
  
He meets her more frequently than most, he knows ( _will she love him more for it, for seeing her work, for seeing her in her element?_ ).  
  
His mother was hers when she walked in this life, and now he is hers instead, silent as the night sky and as just as his prayers can make him.  
  
  
*************  
  
It is not so terrible for him when the man begins to invade his thoughts, blue eyes as inviting as bare sockets.  
  
She has never cared, so why should he?  
  
*************  
  
He feels the eyes on him ( _judging, prodding in a way she would never_ ), and feels only relief and the elation of a saved man.  
  
She has answered him as no God has before.  
  
*************  
  
She watches as they ( _the fire and water of their bodies, of their lives_ ) intertwine, as one’s prayers are answered and another’s hidden heart laid bare in a bed only inches from the altar in the cell.  
  
One cannot fathom the thoughts of Death, only the observations.

  
*************  
  
He rises first and stares into the idol’s face, calm and kind and stripped of anything but honest bone.  
  
 _Señora de las Sombras._  
  
In his mind, her face is Jeanne’s.


End file.
